Steve Burns VS Pee-Wee Herman 2/Rap Meanings
'Steve Burns:' Hello? (Someone knocks on Steve's door as he answers to find out who it is.) 'Pee-Wee Herman:' Haha! Ready for a rematch Steve?! (The Person is revealed to be Pee-Wee Herman who asks Steve if he's ready for another battle.) 'Steve Burns:' Oh you know I am Pee-Wee! (Steve says he is indeed ready to battle.) 'Pee-Wee Herman:' Hey Steve! I'm here and I'm ready for the sequel! (Pee-Wee Herman has arrived and is ready to battle once again.) Cause my raps are a smash hit just like my musical (The Pee-Wee Herman Show on broadway was a smash hit musical in which Pee-Wee compares to his raps with.) I gave Tim Burton vision beyond black and white (Pee-Wee's Big Adventure is a movie directed by Tim Burton, whose films are commonly gothic themes, however, Pee-Wee is so colorful that he gave Burton vision beyond that.) Just ask The Miz if you should anger The Pee in this fight! (In 2010, WWE had Pee-Wee Herman go up and win against The Miz whom which he'll do the same to Steve, this also references his line to The Miz saying "Don't anger The Pee in this fight!" ) They needed a female host so you fit the bill (Originally Blue's Clues was gonna have a female host until Steve replaced that idea; however, Pee-Wee says the original idea still works and says Steve has a more feminine side.) But then you lost hair and a new host had to be fulfilled (The reason why Steve left was because he was becoming bald so Blue's Clues needed a new host.) You left and gave Joe, which wasn't acceptable (In the show, Steve left and gave Joe who didn't receive that good of a reception from fans and viewers.) Cause we prefer the promo rival, Squidward Tentacles! (When Joe was coming to Blue's Clues there were many promos leading up to it, one of them was a competition in which the commercial jokingly said Joe was rivals with Squidward, a character from SpongeBob, was gonna be the new host, in this case Pee-Wee prefers Squidward over Joe.) 'Steve Burns:' Hold on there Pee-Wee, mail time has come (Steve pauses Pee-Wee as Mail Time has come for Steve.) We just got a letter, I wonder who it's from? (Steve recieves a letter and doesn't know who it's from. This also referencing the Letter song in Blue's Clues "We just got a letter, We just got a letter, We just got a letter, I wonder who it's from?") It's from your ex-fans who say that i'm more dope (Steve reveals thats it's from Pee-Wee's old fans who say they prefer Steve because...) Cause I didn't go to jail and drop the slippery soap (...Unlike Steve, the actor for Pee-Wee, Paul Reubens was arrested for masturbation in a public theater, dropping the soap commonly means to get anal raped so Steve assumes that Pee-Wee went to jail and got raped. This also referencing the Blue's Clues character, Slippery Soap.) I hang with Ray Charles in this rap music meter (In Blue's Big Movie Musical, Steve meets a treble clef in a music meter voiced by blind musician, Ray Charles.) I suggest you retrace yourself to The Roxy Theater (Pee-Wee first appeared in a few sketches at The Roxy Theater in which Steve says he should go back to that.) You may Emmys, but I got the Peabody! (While Pee-Wee got Emmy awards, Steve Burns recieved the Peabody award which is bigger than the Emmys.) Compared to me, I say you're an absolute nobody! (Steve then says he's more known and loved then Pee-Wee.) 'Pee-Wee Herman:' I know you are but what am I? You Bald Wreck! (Pee-Wee retorts using a quote from Pee-Wee's Big Adventure when Pee-Wee and Francis Buxton were arguing with "I know you are but what am I?". Pee-Wee is saying He knows that Steve is a nobody compared to him and then goes on to say he's bald.) Your flow is as cheesy as your special effects! (The Special Effects in Blue's Clues are basic green screen effects such as spinning Steve around smaller and smaller into a photo in which Pee-Wee compares to Steve's flow.) My disses are hot as your spicy condiments (Pee-Wee says he spits hot (good) rhymes and compares it to something else thats usually hot like condiments, though Pee-Wee uses condiments as the characters in Blue's Clues with Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper.) I'll take down Steve Burns and his struggled band! (Recently, Steve Burns is now in the indie rock band, Steve Burns and The Struggle, in which Pee-Wee says he'll take down.) When you left the show, you broke the hearts of many children (When Steve left Blue's Clues it broke the hearts of lots of kids.) All because you went bald and became a small musician (Steve left the show because he became bald and later became an Indie Rock musician.) Tickity Tock Steve-O! You're about to get roast, (Pee-Wee then says Steve should hurry up as he's gonna get burned by Pee-Wee. He also mentions the Blue's Clues character, Tickity Tock.) I'll make you drop dead, but this ain't no hoax! (Dead is a song by Steve Burns and Pee-Wee says he'll kill Steve and it won't be a hoax. This references how on the internet there are many hoaxed deaths of celebrities including Steve Burns which was popular in the Early 2000s and was a rumored reason why he was no longer on the show.) 'Steve Burns:' You're not so Big Top Pee-Wee, you're more of delirious (Steve says Pee-Wee isn't that Big and he is full of himself. Also references the 2nd Pee-Wee movie, Big Top Pee-Wee, which failed epically at the box office with a return of only $15 million.) Cause no one could take your drug PSA so serious (Pee-Wee was on a drug PSA in which they tried to give a serious message but it was poorly recieved as more comic than serious due to the fact its Pee-Wee.) Your puppetland band sucks at singing the blues (Pee-Wee has a Puppetland Band in which Steve says they aren't talented in music.) and The Conky 2000 is a robot version of Max Headroom (Conky 2000 is a character on Pee-Wee's Playhouse known for his wit and stuttering, distorted, electronically-sampled voice similar to Max Headroom, a character with a similar trait.) You took a 3rd time on The Dating Game (Pee-Wee Herman once was on a Dating Game Show and on the third time...) but you won and ended up never going on a date! (...He won but ended up never going on a date with the girl he won.) Didn't need Joe to back me up in this fight (Referencing the concept idea of Joe backing up Steve being scrapped with Steve saying he didn't need any help in this fight.) Cause the man from Nick Jr. has served you twice! (Blue's Clues takes place on the channel, Nick Junior in which Steve tells Pee-Wee he defeated Pee-Wee a second time.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 3 Category:Steve Burns VS Pee-Wee Herman 2